Princess Hours
by x.OranGe.pUddiNg.x
Summary: Shiki Senri, has arrived at Cross Academy.Reason? He is enagaged to the oblivious Rima Touya. But his reasons might be different from his mother's.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Princess Hours the Korean drama.**

**This is going to be so fun!!!! I love Shima and Vampire Knight and Princess Hours.**

Prolouge

Two Figures stood out from the dully lit room. Their bodies were silhouetted against the shadows. "It is

time Noriko..." a suave voice started. "Senri is old enough to be the heir of the Shiki throne and to

continue our bloodline." "The marriage has been arranged, by his late grandfather." Noriko whispered.

She passed a photo depicting a girl with startling blue eyes and auburn pigtails. "Find her, his bride."


	2. Welcome to Cross Academy

**Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Princess Hours the Korean drama.**

**Sorry, i used the kaname x yuki pairing. ******

_Welcome to Cross Academy..._

_Where vampires exist amongst humans_

"KYAA! YORRI-CHAN! RRRUKKKA-CHANNN! RIMMMMAAAAA-CHAAAN!!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs, her brown hair flying behind her as she hurtled into a classroom. She stopped briefly, bowing slightly to her bewildered art teacher and rushed toward the balcony where her best friends sat, painting. "YOriii, Rukaa, Rimmaaachii!" she screeched again. "You can't believe what Kaname-sama told me!!" Yuki blurted breathlessy. 'Kaname-sama' was Yuki's boyfriend and her long lost brother. They were pureblood vampires, one of the very rare ones that went to Cross Academy. "Senri Shiki is coming to study in this schooollll!!" she said loudly. Their teacher shot a deadly glance in their direction. "Who?" Rima said, twirling an auburn pigtail, her blue eyes staring at the bouncing pureblood in front of her. "Senri. Shiki. Is. Coming. Here." She said slowly. Her 3 friends looked at her dumbly. She gave them a withering look as she slid her fingers into her bag and produce a fashion magazine. "This is Senri Shiki, famous model, a vampire too and is our age?!!!" Yuki sighed exsaperatly pointing to the good looking, bare chested guy with chesnut coloured hair and silvery blue eyes on the front cover. Ruka stared at the topless guy's chest skeptically. "Totally not real." She said referring to the guy's 6 pack. "Probably air brushed." Rima answered looking bored. Yori looked down from the balcony to the courtyard below. "Isn't that him? With Kaname?" she said quietly. "Eh? KYA!!" Yuki exclaimed practically trampling Ruka and Rima who were trying to get a glimpse of the so called model. "Oni-sama!" cried Yuki her arms flailing everywhere. "First day here, and already hanging with the rich vampire crowd." Ruka muttered tossing her waist length golden hair behind her. "Just look at who he's with..." Rima glanced at the group, excluding the excited looking human girls who were pointing and screaming excitedly. Kaname Kuran, pureblood was there. Next to him was the blue eyed, blonde hair playboy Aidou 'Idol/Asshole (as Rima referred to him)' Hanabusa. His cousin Akatsuki Kain the one with the flaming orange hair was talking to Takuma Ichijou, who also had blonde hair but emerald coloured eyes all of whom where noble vampires like Ruka and Rima. "You know he is half pureblood too?" piped Yuki. "Figures" Yori muttered. The vampire model turned and looked up at them. "OMG, Rima I think he is staring at you!!" Ruka said.

***

Down in the courtyard, Senri Shiki looked up, smiling at the dark haired girl in the window right next to Rima's balcony. "Is that her?" Aidou asked. "Yeah," Shiki answered.

**I wanted to write more but i was going to give that part away. No way! Wait till chapter 3....**


	3. Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vk or PH. Rima's house is one of those expensive, big houses but smaller than Shiki's, who has a mansion/castle like building.**

_Arrangements_

The Touya house was usually quite busy. Mrs. Touya was cooking up a storm in the kitchen preparing cookies and frosted cakes for her charity bake sale. Mr. Touya was working diligently

in his study when the doorbell rang. A flustered maid opened the door. "Excuse me miss, may I speak to Touya Rima's guardian(s)?" a rough voice asked. Two burly guards stood in the

doorway looking impatient. "Yes...sir!" squeaked the maid as she rushed into the kitchen, colliding into Mrs. Touya. Mrs. Touya dropped the platter she was holding. THUMP! Beautifully

frosted cupcakes fell onto the smooth marble floor. "Mizu!" Mrs. Touya scolded as the terrified maid apologized. She squinted at the figures at the doorway. "Dear? Can you come

please???" she called to her husband. "Wha-" asked Mr. Touya. "Madam, Sir. My name is Ai. I am from the Shiki residence. I have some news concerning your daughter Rima Touya." The

guard announced.

***

"Our daughter is engaged to a half-pureblood who is a famous model?" Mr. Touya spoke excitedly. Mrs. Touya shot him a look. "Just trying to fit in with the fans, dear." He murmered.

"Well, engaged by their late grandfathers, yes." Ai explained. "You have your half of the crystal heart, I assume?" The Touyas exchanged glances. Heart? What heart? "Oh yes, _that _heart!

We have it somewhere. I think." Mrs. Touya said nonchalantly. The guard ignored her. "Here is a photo of the girl's fiancé. " Mr. Touya wolf whisled. "He's quite a looker." He said finally.

"Master Senri has straight As at school and is a gentle and caring boy." Ai recited. The guards left. _1...2...3..._ "FIND THAT CRYSTAL!" Mrs. Touya yelled

***

"So it is her?" Noriko asked nervously from her dressing mirror. Her butler spoke up. "Yes, they exchanged photos at the house. She is indeed the one you have been looking for." "Oh

good! I can't wait, we have so much to do, so little time... call the modeling agency, she just perfect as his partner."Noriko Shiki gushed. "Yes, she's just purrrfecctt..." her blood red lips

curved into a smile.

**I think that was a lot. Maybe. It took up a whole page of my document, probably be smaller than I think though. The Mystery of the Dark haired girl revealed! In the next 2 chapters. Some Aidori next!**


	4. The Great Discovery

**Do not own VK or PH. 'nuff said.**

_**The Great Discovery**_

Rima and Yori walked down a deserted hallway after school. All students (_hem, let me rephrase this_)all the fan girls had rushed out to see the GREAT Senri Shiki part in his freakin' big limo

of his. Unable to find Ruka and Yuki after the fan girl stampede, Yori and Rima lingered in the halls. "All the wails are annoying" Yori said referring to the high pitched squeals coming from

outside. Rima put on a girly look as she tried to mimick the screaming girls. "Oh. My. God! Senri! I LOVE U! MARRY ME!!!! ARGHH!" she tripped over thin air. "Seriously, I though vampires

were graceful, you are way clumsier than me." Yori pointed out. Rima got up. "Stereotype much? Besides, you are a very poised human." "Eh? A girl that knows about our existence? Very

datable! Does she donate blood too?" another voice cut through the air like ice. Aidou Hanabusa stepped out of the shadows, with his cousin Akatsuki Kain right on his heels. In a swift

movement Aidou had slung his arm casually over Yori's shoulder. Rima's hand crackled with electricity. He barely noticed. "That's your power Rima-chan? How cute. I'm not going to hurt

Miss Sayori, so relax." The female vampire noticed her friend stiffening. "Did you drop this?" Aidou presented a carefully iced white rose. "Are you available on Friday? We can go out." Yori

spun around, her short brown curls flicked smartly behind her. Her hazel coloured eyes flaming in annoyance. "Look, 80% of girls actually fall for that trick," she began. Aidou looked at her

amused. "At 5 then? It's a yes?" "I am the 20 % who gets pissed, AND. SAY. NO." She finished, turning away. The vampire's jaw dropped. "You just got rejected." Kain's voice spoke

coolly. Yori walked off in the opposite direction with Aidou following her "Wait!" Kain casted an apologetic look towards Rima as he passed her to follow his cousin. Rima walked towards

the direction they came from. A classroom was lit and the door opened just a crack with hushed voices coming from inside the room. Curious, Rima peeked through the window of the

door...

***

She tried not to gasp, her azure eyes widen in surprise. '_Aidou-sempai and Kain-sempai couldn't be guarding this, could they?'_ Comprehension dawned onto the vampire's face. They were at

the door, guarding it for just a second ago, Senri Shiki slid onto one knee and proposed to the girl in front of him. "Well?" Rima jumped in surprise and concentrated on the 2 people in

the empty classroom. The girl had long dark hair and sparkly jade eyes. Chiyo. That was her name, Rima recognised her as a girl from the drama department. She had drama class when

Rima had her art class. Not to mention Chiyo's class was right next to hers. Oh. Shiki must have been staring at _her_. (**A/N Shiki is also in the art department but in a different class that **

**Rima and her friends.)** "I, Senri..." Shiki gazed at her expectantly. " I can't." The girl looked away. "My career, Senri, my career!"she said. Shiki just looked at her, emotionless. "I want to

be and actress!!" Chiyo cried dramatically. Rima bit her lip from laughing out loud. Chiyo sounded like she was in a soap opera, or something. Rima watched as the _'actress' _reached for

the model's hands, he stiffened at her touch. Shiki turned to avoid he gaze. Silvery blue orbs met azure ones. _Run!_ She tought sliently, commanding her legs to let her slip away,

unnoticed. _Too late..._ Shiki Senri had spotted Rima Touya. "Senri?" Chiyo's high voice sounded. Her jade eyes followed his gaze. Rima tore her eyes from his and ran. "STOP!" Shiki yelled,

opening the door. Rima automatically stood in her place as if under a spell. _'Damn pureblood's power'_ Even half-purebloods like Shiki Senri had a lot of authority than nobles. "I want you to

tell me who you are and what you heard" he called out slowly treating Rima like a dumb bunny. '_Desperate times call for desperate measures'_ Rima decided to pull a Yuki. Putting on a very

convincing Yuki voice she sqeaked "You didn't see anything..." Shiki was taken by surprise, for a second his confidence waivered. The spell broke. She ran as fast as she could. "OI! You!

Slipperflats! Stop!" Rima cringed in disgust. Of all the names she could have been called, he named her Slipperflats. Nice. She looked at her feet. Her shoes were pretty, silver flats, not

slipperflats... just FLATS. Rima thought defensively. "Do my shoes really look that weird?" she wondered aloud.

***

"...he is so sweet, he gave me an everlasting rose, I can't smell it though, it was bottled..." Yuki prattled on to a bored looking Ruka. The two of them were outside waiting for Rima. Yori

had already left, her brown hair covered with twigs and muttering under her breath. (She was chased by Aidou and finally dove into a bush to avoid him.) "Hi guys! Rima rushed towards

them panting slightly. "Where have you been? We texted and called, like, a million times!" Rima glanced at her cell absentmindly. Her cell phone charm glittered in the sunset, it was a

pure crystal heart given to her from her grandfather on his deathbed. (**Hint, Hint)**She had missed 10 texts and 5 calls. Most from Ruka or Yuki bu her parents also had phoned and texted

too. Something was up. "Gotta go!" Rima hopped onto her bike and waved good bye to her friends. She glanced at her watch. It was only 5:30 pm, she had to be at home by 6:30. '_Maybe some Pocky and a soda will do me some good....'_

**A/N Done! It is way longer than all previous chapters combined! My chapters were short so I added 2 together. The Mystery of the Dark Haired Girl is solved. She is Shiki's girlfriend. For now.**


	5. Confessions

**Don't own VK or PH. Italics are Rima's thoughts BTW**

_Confessions_

Sitting in his limo, Senri Shiki ran his hands over his messy chestnut hair, worrying for the millionth time that hour, how much did that Slipperflats (aka Rima) hear. Another part of him

ached a bit by Chiyo's rejection of his proposal. The car stopped at an intersection. Shiki looked out the tinted windows. A girl stood outside near a tiny market buying grape soda and

Pocky. He couldn't see her face, but she had on the Cross Academy uniform and unmistakable auburn pigtails. Not to mention the funny silver shoes she had on that looked like part

slippers and part flats... Slipperflats! "STOP THE CAR!!!"

* * *

10 minutes later, Rima stood in the alley behind the market with Senri Shiki, vampire model standing in front of her, looking furious. It had taken him a long time to catch her once she

noticed him coming out of his limo. He had finally caught up by using his power, the blood whip (when the humans weren't looking) to rope her in. Rima couldn't help but admit that Shiki's

blood smelled really good, better than Pocky (nothing is beter that Pocky!) "What did you hear?" his demanding voice broke through her thoughts. "Nothing" she responded, looking

bored. _Wrong, I heard almost everything._Shiki tried not to stare at her. He knew she was a vampire by her scent (jasmine and Pocky= intoxicating), but Rima was really pretty... for a

vampire. And did he mention how good she smelt, well, she smelled way better than Chiyo, his mouth watered for the taste of her blood. Shiki shook his head. Why was he thinking about

how good she looked and how good her blood will taste like? He gave his head another shake. "Are you having a seizure?" Rima's voice asked doubtfully. Shiki eyed her grudgingly. "You

had no reason to be at the door of that classroom. What did you hear?" _Geesh, he is sooo stubborn!_ Azure orbs narrowed. "I said I heard nothing, okay?" Silvery eyes matched her

intense gaze. "I..." "HEY! It's Senri Shiki, the famous teen model!" a shout interrupted. The Paparazzi, were one of the most annoying things about being a famous. Two guys with shiny

cameras popped out of nowhere and began flashing at them. Suddenly Rima was pressed against the wall, hip to hip with the model, his hands placed on each side of her head, his face

inches from hers, blocking Rima's petite frame from the flashing paps. "Wha..." Rima began but Shiki just glared at her and pressed closer, refraining her from talking. They stayed in the

position long enough for his guards (stationed around the corner) to smash the cameras and shoo the paparazzi away. He pulled away, Rima started to blush. " That was your chance to

be on a magazine with me." He smirked. "Excuse me? I...I" sputtered the auburn haired girl. _This guy is pissing me off with his stupid ego._ " No wonder she rejected you. You have the

worst attitude ever." She blurted suddenly. Shiki Senri looked like he had been slapped his pale face turned slightly puce. "You better not tell anyone or you are dead." Shiki hissed. "Let's

end this, I don't want to be seen with a powerless lowlife vampire." He said finally, purposely hurting her feelings in a un-Shiki like manner. Rima's hands curled in anger. "Shake on it."

Shiki said, extending his arm out to Rima. "Let's." She agreed. _Yes, Shiki Senri powerless am I? Sure. Let's shake._Once his hand gripped hers, Rima sent a electric shock up his arm. Shiki

crumpled instantly. Rima furiously poured her grape soda on his clean white canvas sneakers for good measure. "I have powers too, ya nitwit." She muttered before walking away. Rima

politely informed the guards around the corner that the great Senri Shiki collasped in shock. Oh, and accidentally spilled grape juice onto himself. **Accidentally.**Rima smiled to herself as

she rode home. _Shiki will feel real sore when he wakes up._

**Another is so mean to Rima. :( Review plz. If you don't I'll smile at you XD**


	6. They Find Out

**Don't own VK or PH. Thanks to the people who reviewed! a long chapter today! I am updating this during tech class on the computer so I better not get caught!**

_They Find OUt_

"I'm what!??" the voice of Rima Touya rang out through the Touya house. All colour drained from her already  
pale face. "You are engaged." Her father said bravely. "Your grandfather arranged it. " Her mother said glancing  
between her daughter and her husband. "With your fiancés grandfather." "I am too young to be married or to  
mate! Now, I suddenly have a fiancé?" Rima cried. "You will love him. Senri Shiki is 17 like you! He is also a  
model and he just transferred to you school!" Mr. Touya said cheerfully, totally oblivious of the cutting motions  
his wife was making behind Rima. "No!" his wife mouthed. "What dear? I can't hear you." Mr. Touya looked  
confusedly at Mrs. Touya who was smacking her hand against her forehead. "We just need this" She pulled at  
the crystal heart dangling from Rima's cell. "We are set. Let's call Noriko." She started to walk away. "I AM  
MARRYING SENRI SHIKI, THE MODEL!!!!!" Rima exploded, electricity crackling from her hands. "Yes." Her mother  
answered firmly. The girl could only withstand that much. "No effing way." Rima responded. Taking a deep  
breath, she wordlessly walked towards her room and slammed the door exceptionally loud. "That was better  
that I expected." Mrs. Touya finally said from the living room. "%##**%* OJJISAN!" a voice shrieked suddenly  
from Rima's room. Her parents exchanged weary glances.

* * *

Senri Shiki walked into the massive Shiki mansion where he and his mom lived, luxuriously. Rubbing his neck, he  
cursed Slipperflats (Rima) once more. She had given him a damn good electric shock to keep him sore and  
wincing in pain every few minutes. And she ruined his shoes. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath. "Senri, why  
were you late? I have news on your upcoming marriage." Noriko Shiki glided into the room. She was beautiful,  
even in vampire eyes. She still had the glamorous actress aura around her, as her dark hair hung in silky  
tresses down her back. Crystal blue eyes shone with the same intensity as her son's. "Yeah." No emotion  
shone through as he kept a straight face. Mrs. Shiki handed him a picture. "Your fiancée ...what happened to  
your shoes?" his mother said incredulously staring at the purple stain white shoes. "Nothing mother. I tripped  
on a soda can." Shiki gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Damn you Slipperflats._"A model should be filled with grace!  
Anyways, here is you new schedule for you school, I had it adjusted so you will be with dah-ling Rima." She  
waved dismissively. Shiki stared at the picture in shock. The girl in the picture had a petite figure, auburn locks hung in pigtails, clear, azure blue eyes stared at him. "No, it can't be..." Shiki lifted his head up. "What was her  
name again?" Shiki slumped down onto the nearest chair. "Her name is Rima Touya." Senri Shiki, famous model,  
vampire and teen heartthrob was going to marry Slipperflats.

* * *

Rima woke up to the stupid chirping birds. The morning rays of sunlight shone through the gaps of the heavy  
dark curtains of her room. "Rimachii! Senri Shiki is taking you to school today!"a voice called from outside her  
room. Memories from yesterday flooded back to her mind, "Enggh..." She groaned, flopping back onto her  
pillows. 20 minutes later she sat on the steps of her house, showered, dressed and fed, waiting for the  
dumbass model to arrive. A sleek, black limo pulled up on the lengthy driveway. The door opened and he  
stepped out. _He looks too good in the morning. _"Hey Slipperflats." Rima looked up glaring at him, which was  
pretty hard because his face looked as good as his body. Giving him the silent treatment, she pushed past him  
and stepped into the limo. The model shrugged and went in after her.

* * *

"KYA! Shiki-sempai! I Love You Senri-sama! Marry me!" fan girls squealed loudly, clawing at the dark windows of  
the limo. Rima covered her ears, showing her obvious disgust to her fellow car mate. She looked at the window,  
hoping the windows were heavily tinted as it looked. The bell rang from a distance, all fan girls scattered. "We  
are late." Rima mumbled, talking to herself more than Shiki. The other vampire just scratched his head  
awkwardly, suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Here." He grunted, pushing a tiny box into her hands. Rima  
looked up, surprised. "They are engagement rings. Mother said we _**have **_to wear them." Rima Touya slipped the  
sparkly silver band on wordlessly. His hand brushed gently across hers as he reached into the compartment in  
front of her to retrieve his books. It sent a shiver up her spine and her heart skipped a beat. Not that she  
cared; she didn't like him, right? They walked up to the school, ignoring each other.

* * *

"Are you stalking me?" Rima asked, spinning around to face Senri Shiki. "No. Are you talking to me now?" he  
retorted innocently. _Oh yeah, the silent treatment. The one that requires SILENCE as in not talking to him._She  
angrily twisted the handle of the door to her first class. "Touya! You're late." Her teacher glared at Rima behind  
her thick wired glasses. "She was with me." Shiki explained looking half amused by Rima's expression which  
was as surprised as her teachers. Squeals and giggles started around the room. "Of course, Senri-sama." The  
teacher stuttered batting her eyelashes at him. Rima mimed puking behind her. "Class, Senri Shiki is transferring  
to this class." Her teacher announced. Jaws dropped. "You, Senri-sama will sit next to...." all girls looked up  
hopefully, all but one. "Sit next to Touya." The teacher turned back to the board, writing the assignment. Millions  
of killer glares stabbed in Rima's direction. _He better not be in any more of my classes! It will kill me!_

* * *

"ALL OF THEM! EVERY FRICKIN' ONE OF THEM!" Rima thundered at her friends during art class. "Calm down, so  
Senri Shiki just happens to be in all your classes, including this one." Ruka gestured to the cute vampire talking  
to the art teacher. "It's not like he sits with you right? You are practically far,far away." "Ruka,Rima does sit next  
to Senri Shiki every single class." Yori whispered glancing at Rima worridely. "Here catch." Yuki threw a box of  
Pocky at Rima, who caught it effortlessly. Rima continued to paint. "I like your painting Slipperflats, tell you what,  
I'll paint one for you new room if you do the same for mine." a husky voice murmered in her ignored the model  
completely while Yori and Yuki exchanged confused glances. Ruka stared fixatedly at the shiny sliver band on  
Shiki's left hand, which was resting on top of Rima's chair. Her rose coloured orbs watched as Rima brushed a  
stray auburn lock from her face, something silver was on her left hand too. Another shiny band was delicately  
placed on her hand on her...fourth finger. A band indentical to the one that belonged to Senri Shiki. Ruka bit her  
paintbrush thoughtfully. "You're marrying Senri Shiki?" Ruka exclaimed loudly. The entire class looked up and  
stared at the famous model and his fiancée. Os formed from their mouths. "RIMA TOUYA IS MARRYING SENRI  
SHIKI!!" everyone repeated. Realisation dawned to them."Rima Touya is marrying Senri Shiki!" whispers and pinging noises from phones went around the room. Rima and Shiki turned away from their class. "Shit."

**I am done! Finally. Took me a long time. well i hope you like it. R&R plz!**

**Hanabah!**


	7. Locked In

**Finally! I spent the last couple of weeks studying for final exams and preparing for my piano exam. I am done everything now, summer has officially started! Chiyo's character is defined here as the slut, kinda person. very possesive. I found that as the story progresses, it is less and less Princess Hours! I have different ideas then the ones i had originally planned for! So now it is just Princess Hours with some scenes from the actual korean drama. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer added here. italic are thoughts! ENJoy!**

* * *

At the end of the day, 95% of the student population of Cross Academy knew that the artistic Rima Touya was engaged Senri Shiki, teen model and son of Noriko Shiki, famous actress.

Rima trudged unhappily through the school. Random classmates would approach her and:

a) Scream and try to slap her. "Ruining my chances with him! I hate you!" *runs off sobbing*

b) " I love your skirt! I think you are the best. You are my role model!!!!" ( note: this school has uniforms, thus making all girls seemingly identical)

c) "Just so you know, I have always loved you, and if that guy is not to your liking... call me." (stupid fanboys.)

It didn't help that Ruka was beside her repeatedly saying sorrry. "So Sorry! I was just so surprised. I mean, you and him..." she let her voice trail off. " You guys have so much in common!

You both are quiet, smart, loves Pocky... You guys seemed close!" Rima and Shiki seemed to have bonded over the Ruka-blurting-marriage thing. They were friends-ish. "Semi-friends"

Rima had told him during class . "Excuse me?" a delicate voice trilled behind them. Rima twirled around, she sensed a vampire. Chiyo studied Rima with her intense, green eyes. Ruka

slipped off, skipping after Kain, smartly avoiding the Chiyo tank. Rima? She wasn't that lucky. "_You're _the one who is going to marry my Senri?" her eyes narrowed. "Yup." Rima answered

in a bored tone. "Just because Senri is marrying you doesn't mean he isn't my boyfriend anymore!" "Never said he wasn't." Rima replied. "You byotch! I'll show you how to properly treat

me. You rude, insolent, bi..." Chiyo shrieked her hand swiping at Rima. The auburn haired vampire caught her wrist effortlessly electricity playfully dancing on the surface of her skin. "You

know what I think?"she whispered darkly. "You are just insecure. You are afraid that what's his name? Yes, _Senri_,is going to leave you for me." She watched as Chiyo's eyes narrowed

into tiny slits. The resemblance between her and an angry cat was way too similar. Rima flung the other girl's wrist back away from herself, surprised at her own power as Chiyo

staggered back several steps rubbing her wrist. "Chiyo." Shiki appeared at the end of the hallway. Chiyo shot a triumphant look at Rima as she flounced over to the model's side. _We'll see _

_who will get dear Senri's heart, Rima Touya. We'll see who wins._

_

* * *

_

_" _You'll be staying here tonight, and move into your new room tomorrow dah-ling." Noriko Shiki explained, pushing open the door leading to another beautifully decorated room in the

Shiki mansion. Rima had just had dinner with Noriko and Shiki, she had been invited to live in the Shiki mansion now that the engagement had been set. She heard a faint "Oops." as the

once famous actress bumped into her. Rima walked into the room, dragging a heavy suitcase with her. Rima eyed the fluffy, white bed equipped with a cute teddy bear nestled in

between the pillows A warm flame crackled in the fireplace as Rima walked to the bathroom. _Weird, the shower stall is kinda wet. Like, someone already been here._Rima chewed thoughtfully

on a chocolate Pocky stick as she walked back into the bedroom. "Yes mother, I'll have the invitations printed out tomorrow. I know. Bye." a husky voice said. Rima blinked in surprise.

The silvery blue eyes of Senri Shiki clouded in confusion. "What..." "Open the door!" Rima yelled suddenly. A faint click sounded behind them. Rima pushed him aside and tugged on the

knob. "It's locked." she said. Shiki still looked confused. _Slow reflexes. _"What are you doing in my room?"

* * *

"It's all your fault." Rima said bluntly. She had spent the last half hour plotting her escape. "It's locked from the outside, I can't unlock it." Shiki had said when she shot a glare his way.

He sat down in front of the huge plasma TV and had rested there ever since. _He looks deathly pale. Well, paler than usual vampire pale. He was pretty pale when dinner was served. "_Hey you!

Nitwit! Are you dead?" Rima waved her hands in front of his face. His hands lashed out around her wrist like shackles, pulling her towards him. "Wha?" the female gasped, her eyes

flickering towards his. Shiki's eyes had turned crimson with bloodlust. _Oh, Crap._"Shiki, I have bloodtablets right here." She slipped her slender fingers in her skirt. Empty. "No, way." she

breathed. Noriko Shiki's bump was to on purpose to be accidental. She struggled to break free, which was hard, having a sturdy model on her. Rima flinched as Shiki's tongue licked the

spot on her neck (kinda like Zero does on Yuki). His fangs punctured her, sweet ruby liquid pouring into his mouth. He gulped it down greedily, no drop of blood was wasted. Rima felt

dizzy as she drifted of to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Did you like it? the suck blood part wasn't really elaborate though. Kinda Short tooo. Please review!**


	8. Friendships and Invitations

**Aaaahhhhh... I love summer. So fun lah. Enjoy the chapter. Kaname about never speaks, I think he is the "silent but deadly" type in this story.**

**Disclaimer: blahblah blah do not own Crystal Light.**

**

* * *

**

The sun streamed in from the long curtains of a room. Rima Touya yawned as she opened her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering. She turned around in the soft, plump bed. Rima blinked.

Once, twice, a third time.... the sleeping form of Senri Shiki slept soundlessly next to her. "ARGGGHH!" the vampire hit the floor with a loud thump after trying to push the model away from

her. "Ow..." Rima made frantic checks of her body. _Fully clothed...check._Thankfully, he hadn't tried anything. Azure eyes peered over the bed at the supposedly sleeping model. "Rima?"

Rima winced at the sound of his voice. Definitely awake. "No."she said as she clumsily grabbed her belongings and headed dizzily for the door. Inside his room, Senri Shiki ran his

hands Through his messy chestnut hair. _Why was Rima in my room? _Flashes of Rima from the night before ran through his mind again and again. "Oups." "Master Shiki? A delivery is here."

He waved dismissively at the butler. It was Rima's painting, she had made one for him after all. Rima was a good artist, Shiki thought as he eagerly peeled of the wrapping paper to

reveal Miss Touya's latest creation. His butler eyed the painting approvingly. "The characteristics of you, Master, is all there." he coughed slightly trying not to laugh. The painting was

simple, a creamy white was painted in the background. A girl with auburn pigtails reassembling Rima herself was casually trampling the boy on the ground (who tripped on a rock) with

chestnut mop of hair *ahem* Shiki. "Shall I prepare your revenge tactics, Sir?" "It's ok, the delivery of my painting is coming today too. " he grinned internally of the fate that was to be

bestowed upon his fiancee. (Translation: His painting is gonna surprise Rima so bad.) "A delivery, Miss Touya." a pretty maid knocked on the door to Rima's new room. She looked up from

a mass attack of clothes and her stuff. Rima gently placed a stuffed animal on the new fluffy bed and took the huge parcel from the maid. "Thanks." "You're welcome miss." the maid

swept a curtsy and left the room. "Good service." Rima mumbled as she teared of the wrapping paper. _Here is your painting, I hope you like it. XD, from Senri Shiki. _"Kyaaa!" Rima squealed

pushing the painting away from her. "Now I know what the 'XD' meant." She muttered drily. The "painting" was merely a picture of himself "self-portrait" from the magazine that Yuki had

showed the girls last week (you know, that one? The one where Shiki poses half-naked? Yeah, _that_one.) Only the picture of him was blown up about a gazillion times. "SENRI SHIKI YOU

ARE IN DEEP SHIT!"

* * *

"Did you move in? Is your room pretty and fancy?" Yori asked calmly placing her lunch tray down across from Rima. She dug in ravenously eating the scalding lasagna quickly. "That has a

lot of calories you know." Ruka plopped down onto the seat next to Rima's. She had 2 helpings of salads and non-fat yogurts. Rima, herself had nothing except a bottle of ater. "Like I

care, I am not a vampire. I don't have to be beautiful for everyone you know." Yori said, her mouth full of stuff. Rima distractedly dropped a blood tablet into her water. "RIMA!" Ruka

exclaimed loudly. "What?" "There are humans here! Anyone can see your blood tablets! If they can't, those look like drugs!" she whispered fiercely. "Blood tablets? Ruka, did you not

know that _CRYSTAL LIGHT _invented tablets now?!!" Rima lied lamely. "Really? Crystal light has tablet versions? Best Invention EVER!" Yuki said happily sitting next to Yori. Ruka and Rima

shot her identical looks. Yuki looked at the blood tablets in Rima's hand and then at the bottle she was holding. "OOOhhh..." (Poor Yuki, so slow.) "Do you mind if we sit here?" All 4 looked

up. Takuma Ichijou stood there grinning like an idiot with Kaname, Kain and Aido accompanying him. "Kaname Onii-sama!" exclaimed Yuki with Ruka staring dumbly at them. Yori kept

eating instead of staring at Aido, as he would have liked. Rima occupied herself by doodling aimlessly in her notebook. "I'll take that as a yes." Ichijou said, still smiling. Aido plunked

himself next to Yori (after a "Hanabusa..." from Kain) while Kaname got dragged down next to his sister/girlfriend. Kain sat next to Ruka who looked surprised and pleased, engaging a

conversation right away. Ichijou sat across Rima (next to Aido). "Why are you guys sitting here anyways?" Rima questioned looking around the lunchroom, the eyes of the students of

Cross Academy bored back into hers. "Well you're Shiki's fiancée and all, we should know you girls better." Ichijou explained. "But obviously your fiancé hasn't got the message that he

is getting MARRIED soon." Aido 'Asshole' Hanabusa piped up. Rima's azure eyes found Senri Shiki soon enough. He was sitting next to Chiyo looking bored, while fingering the lid of his

ruby water (the magic of Crystal Light) while Chiyo gossiped with her friends. Each girl at the table wore the similar things. The almost identical girls wore the same scoop tops with

designer origins, straight skinny jeans and leather boots. Freaky aliens. "Don't worry, I rather have you as his wife than her." Aido continued jerking his thumb towards Chiyo, who at

that moment giggled hysterically. Ichijou nodded enthusiastically. "At least you aren't weirdly pretty. She's a fake, I can tell." "Oh geez Aido, every girl wants to hear that." Ruka

interjected. "What?" "At least you aren't weirdly pretty?" Yori quoted sourly "Are you implying that Rima isn't pretty?" the blonde vampire looked mighty frigtened by the human girl next

to him. "NOoo. That's not what I meant!" "Uh, uh.... Did you get your invitation to Shiki's birthday party yet?" Ichijou nervously changed the subject. The subject caught Rima off guard, yet

the others did not seem surprised at all. Everyone started to talk at once "Got it." "Yup." "Onii-sama and I got it yesterday." "Of course! I _am _the highlight of every party!" (guess who?)

"I got invited too. Even though I'm human, there will be dangerous vampires there right?" "Don't worry baby, I'll protect you." *wink, wink* "Don't push your luck." "Ahem." Ichijou cleared

his throat noisily. "Are you coming Rima?" he turned to the auburn beauty. "OH yeah, for sure." She lied confidently. Rima Touya said goodbye to the girls and guys and walked alone

down the hallway into the storage room to find a new sketch book. _I didn't get invited? Does he hate me that much?_ Rima picked up a sketch book. She walked towards the exit and

crashed right into Shiki. "What are..." Shiki clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her down back into the storage room. "Shh... You know how long it took me to run away from

those fangirls?" Rima pulled away from Shiki and walked out of the room, again. Shiki went with her, "Here." he thrusted an envelope into her hands. "Please come okay?" He winked.

Rima stared speechlessly at him. Meanwhile Chiyo turned the corner and gasped quietly. Her baby Shiki-kun was holding Rima Touya's hands! Her pale face flushed with jealously and

anger. _You may have captured his attention today but tomorrow is his birthday, and I am the one who is gonna make his birthday memorable._

* * *

**Done! next chappie is the birthday chapter!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOu get the hint??**


	9. The Birthday Bash

**It's Birthday time!!! Woosh Woosh I have spent so much time preparing for my piano exam part 2. it is the talking part for the teacher's. kinda like LLCM in UK or something. but i have to look 18 and i assure you guys i am below 18. italics are RIMA's thoughts**

**Disclaimer is invisible....**

* * *

"When the invite said Birthday party, I thought it would be a real party not a Birthday ball." Rima Touya complained to her nearest neighbour, who just happened to be Akatsuki

Kain. "It was supposed to be a _party _party, until she found out." He jerked his thumb towards Mrs. Shiki. She stood in the center of the huge ballroom of the Shiki Manor, directing

servants to move ice sculptures, balloons and multi-coloured streamers. Her son trailed right behind her. "Mother, I don't think this is necessary." Senri Shiki argued. "_Pffft! _This is your

18th birthday! The day you become an adult!" Noriko Shiki exclaimed happily. Noriko turned and eyed her son thoughtfully, "Dear, you look awful, get dressed before the guests arrive

shortly." Shiki sighed as he obediently went up the grand marble staircase towards his room. "Rima, you look so pretty!" Ruka exclaimed walking gracefully towards Rima and Kain. Rima

was dressed in a midnight blue dress with blue ribbons woven into her pigtails. "You look better than me." Rima said flatly not even looking at Ruka at all. Her eyes stared right past her

best friend, locking on a dazzling female vampire with dark hair. The girl wore a striking strapless emerald green dress, her hair was twisted into a heavy plait. Rima watched as the girl

laughed daintly at a joke her companion had just told her. The girl's companion looked really hot even from a far. He was dressed in a dark navy blue tuxedo, his chesnut coloured hair

was messy even as he ran his hands through it, he looked sort of happy as he followed the girl in the emerald dress. Rima'sface was plastered with surprise and recognition. As the girl

turned, she saw a flawless face, beautiful at any angle, a radiant smile and bright green eyes, so much different from the face who had glared at her with hatred and malice. Chiyo Maiko.

_The boy... _Senri Shiki. "Rima? YOohoo!" Ruka's hands waved in front of Rima's face, causing her to blink rapidly away from Shiki and Chiyo, focusing on her turned to look

at Shiki and Chiyo. "That skank bitch" she said quietly, then turned her attention back to her outfit and Rima. Ruka Soeun did a little twirl, showing off her new sparkling crimson dress.

"Isn't nice?" She asked. "You look very beautiful." Kain said a little to quickly, hinting his interest more than Rima's. "You really think so?" Ruka smiled warmly, leaning towards the male.

Rima felt the gag factor go up about 100% and left the flirting couple to find Yori and Yuki.

* * *

Finding them was easy, all she had to do was find Kaname's head (he is so tall!) and Yuki will be bobbing around it's orbit (the body too, not just the head). There was so many people,

actors and actresses, models and famous entrepreneurs plus the press of every magazine was there. Rima walked around amazed at the number of people who had came to Senri Shiki's

birthday party. _Is he really that important? He is the prince of the modeling world though. _She frowned slightly. _Even if.... _"Rima!" a voice practically screamed her name. Rima turned, her

midnight blue dress swiveled behind her. "Yuki! Yori!" She walked towards the 2 girls. Yuki was dressed entirely in white (the same dress from the manga), Yori was dressed in a pink

taffeta dress looking pretty scared at the vampires who stared hungrily at her. Aido Hanabusa hovered protectively around her, baring his fangs at whoever came too close. Rima screwed

her face in concentration. _Huh, Yori kinda __looks like a tooth fairy (in a good way) and __the way the asshole Hanabusa hangs around her, he must like he __more than his other flings._ She thought

they made a pretty good couple. "Come on!" Yukiurged towing her friends towards the main table where they all sat with Shiki and his mom. Ruka sat next to Kain claiming his attention.

Yori was stuck in between Yuki and Aido, while Yukichattered aimlessly with Kaname on her other side. Ichijou was found in the mist of the huge parading crowds, stampeding to their

proper table to await their free dinner. Rima was glad that the skank (as Ruka started to referred Chiyo) did not have a place at their table. _*clink, clink*_Noriko Shiki politely hit her spoon

against her glass of wine. Everyone focused their attention onto the beautiful ex-actress. "Dear friends, the press," she acknowledged. "Today we are here to celebrate my dear son's

birthday. As you know, Senri is now 18 and is old enough to take over the Shiki clan." Eyes flickered onto Senri Shiki and back to his mother. "Recently, I had chosen for him, his princess

the one who will rule the Shiki clan alongside him. They are engaged. I officially announce that my son, Senri Shiki will the the prince charming of my soon to be daughter-in-law Rima

Touya!" _Crap, she did not say me name. Crap, crap, crap. _Rima groaned, slumping forward, her arms covering her tomato red face. "Engghhh, she did not just say that..."

* * *

"Thank you for coming! Everybody can enjoy the night of dancing!" Mrs. Shiki yelled, after everyone finished their meals. Servants immediately cleared up the dance floor. Couples hit the

floor as soon as the orchestra Mrs. Shiki hired started to play Schumann's Piano Concerto op.54. Kain held his hand out to Ruka, who blushed immensely but accepted it. Yuki and Kaname

later joined them and after, Yori and Aido. Rima walked steadily towards Shiki who was sitting at the corner of the big room. Behind her, she clutched a box in her hands._I hope he likes _

_his present, I haven't known him long, but we are friends now so..._She took a deep breath and stopped mid step. Rima saw Chiyo come up to the boy. The dark haired vampire spoke to him

and he stood up and left the room with her. Rima's shoulders droop slightly. _I...I missed my chance. "_Do you want to dance?" a voice spoke up.

* * *

Chiyo led Shiki into a deserted hallway. "Senri-kun! I got you the best birthday present, EVER!" Chiyo cooed, handing him a professionally wrapped gift. Shiki teared off the wrapping

paper and stared at his **'best'**present ever. "Pure sterling silver. Look at the fine craftsmanship!" "It's nice." he murmured still staring at the watch Chiyo had given him. He watched as

his girlfriend beamed at him. _Who am I kidding? __She knows I don't wear watches._ The beautiful vampire put her slim arms on her waist. "Try it on!" she honked like an excited goose.

"Later." Chiyo leaned into him, pushing him into the wall. She pressed her plump lips onto his. "We are alone finally on your birthday." she purred, feeling satisfied as silvery blue eyes of

her Senri-kun never left her body. _Heh, no guy can ever resist my charms._ Her dress clung to her, exposing the curves and slimness of her frame. Slowly her fingernail seductively brush

down her neck, making a tiny slit that immediately pooled out her blood. She angled her neck towards the boy, offering herself to him. Shiki pulled himself out of her alluring gaze and

stalked off, looking slightly alarmed. "Sorry." Chiyo'seyes glinted withshock, then with anger. "You know you want my blood. We need each other, Senri! Stop resisting!" Chiyo screamed

after him. She slumped down to the ground. Images of Rima flashed in her mind. "No, no..." she shook her head furiously. "Things aren't going according to plan. It's that girl. She ruined

my plan. We were supposed to get married. We were!" (**A/N Chiyo was going to accept Shiki's hand in marriage soon enough. Shikiwas madly in love with her when he proposed in **

**Chapter 3 the great discovery. Whereas Chiyo liked him alot but not love. Chiyojust now goes after him because now that someone is with her boyfriend (Rima) she thinks she **

**should be the one for him instead)**

* * *

"Huh?" Rima said. "Do you want to dance?" Takuma Ichijou repeated, offering his hand towards her. When she still looked at him blankly, he sighed. "My best friend's fiancée shouldn't be

neglected on his birthday." he smiled brightly at her. Rima cautiously slipped her hand into his. Shiki had just re- entered the ballroom, suddenly attacked by the press. "Senri, how do you

like your new bride?" "Is she a model too? She is gorgeous!" "When is the wedding?" He stared straight forward, spotting his best friend at the opposite side of the room, dancing with

Rima Touya, herself. The birthday boy growled slightly, a weird impulse to beat the hell up in Ichijou pounded in his heart. He walked (stomped) his way pass the press in the effort to get

to the dancing couple. _Ichijou smiles too much _Rima decided as the blonde laughed and grinned, cheerily. Her face hurt from looking at his glowing face. "May I step in?" Ichijou stopped to

turn around to face the new voice. Senri Shiki glared at his friend, with such force, Ichijou immediately backed off. Rima's eyes widened as she felt strong arms encircle her waist and a

hand gingerly grasped hers. She squirmed uncomfortably, looking away, unable to face Shiki. "I bought you a present." she finally said. He merely nodded and kept silent.

"Here." she thrusted the box into his hands, once they sat down. Inside the box, nestled in tissue paper was a new pair of white canvas shoes. "It's not much, I know I wrecked your last

ones, I spilled grape soda on them. But I made the designs and took it to the local shoemaker. So..." she stopped suddenly as she watched Shiki slip off his dress shoes to put on the

canvas ones. "I love it. Thanks so much." he murmered under his breath. "What? I didn't hear..." "Thanks." he said simply.

* * *

"Well, how was your birthday this year" Noriko Shiki asked her son. "Did you get presents from your friends?" "Yeah." he answered, looking down at his new white, canvas shoes smiling

(well Shiki's version of a smile) to himself. _Thanks Rima. Thanks._

**Hello all! I have finished this chapter (obviously) so you viewers have to**

**a) Review**

**b) _Review_**

**c) REVIEW.**

**Until next time........... THanks for reading!**

* * *


	10. Bonus: Night after the Party

****

Hi, I am so happy, I just finished my theory exam for piano! next week is the Viva voce talking teacher exam part, so i will not be updating my chapters until then. But today is special, i have completed 1 part and had a mock exam that i passed! (thankfully.) so please enjoy this bonus! BOld italics are the television and other entertainment things. Italics are thoughts.

**I do not own vampire knight or princess hours.**

* * *

Rima sank down on one of her fluffy beanbag chairs in her new room in the Shiki mansion. She was dead tired. It was officially one day after Senri Shiki's birthday party. It had taken a

long time to get rid of all the guests, not to mention the paparazzi and she had helped Mrs. Shiki and her servants clean up, Shiki himself was too lazy to.

_Stupid models_. She lazily grabbed her remote to her new HD flat screen TV. **_Tonight on Entertainment News, the media are surprised at the fact that Senri Shiki, prince of the _**

**_modeling world is now engaged..... _**Rima frowned as she stared as a picture of herself fill the screen. Click! _**Rima Touya is a statuesque beauty that is.... **_Click! **_Their engagement _**

**_was announced at Senri Shiki's birthday par... _**CLICK!!! Rima groaned in frustration as the next channel had images of herself and Shiki. She turned off the TV and picked up a

magazine. **_The hottest teen model is no longer a _****_bachelor. _**She turned on the computer to play her favourite game. **_Sorry, this site is temporarily unavailable. _**A pop up ad popped

into view. **_Sorry girls, Senri Shiki is now _****_taken._**" Is there any form of entertainment that doesn't have his and my face in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????" Rima screamed, exasperated.

Senri Shiki poked his head into her room. "Hey." "Meh." Came a reply from the beanbags. "I want to borrow your Socials textbook." Rima sat up, to look away quickly, averting her eyes.

Shiki stepped into her room, wearing nothing but flannel pyjama bottoms. He smirked at her reaction. "Nice picture you got there." he pointed to his present (the painting with himself on

it from chapter 7 Friendships and Invitations.) "I had no choice, it was glued to the wall by your servants." She glared at him. _Stupid, moronic model. _She checked herself, making sure she

wasn't wearing something inappropriate. Rima was wearing her shortest short shorts and a cleavage bearing lace cami._ Shit. _Her face grew hot with embarrassment. "So? Can I borrow

the textbook?" he prompted, totally oblivious of Rima's blushing figure. Hell, he was probably used to worse. "What happened to yours?" "Fan girl swallowed it ." Rima considered it for a

moment. "NOpe." The female vampire turned her attention towards the shiny radio that sat in the corner of her room. Shiki ignored her answer as he grabbed the textbook sitting at her

desk. "Hey!" The model barely noticed his fiancée. _Stupid, moronic, selfish, stupid, idiotic model. Who is stupid. Selfish brute. _She continued to mentally grumble to herself as she fiddled with

the radio controls to her favourite channel. "Finally." She muttered as a soothing melody played out of the speakers. **_*news cast theme song* This is JBC radio news. Tonight's top _**

**_story: _****_Everyone in the Shiki family is swept into happiness. The prince of the modeling world, Senri Shiki has finally found love.... _**

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Finished. So, how did you like it? Please leave a review! I will probably updating the next chapter, some time after Friday. Review plz!**

~ Hannah (Hanabah!)

**Next Chapter...... Cultivating Crushes!**


	11. Cultivating Crushes

**I am done everything! I have broken into freedom. now we have lotsa time to updateee!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight or Shopaholic and** **Baby ( although** **I have a copy..) or Pretty Cure, which inspired me to do this chapter.**

* * *

"This is the first annual Socials Studies Field trip! We will be heading to the fields to harvest! The classes of Erisawa-sensei, Misumi-sensei and I, Yorshiro-sensei will all help." Yorshiro-

sensei glared at the bunch of teens. "I expect everyone to cooperate and behave." "Hai!" "We wouldn't be here, if it wasn't cloudy." Aido Hanabusa muttered.

The 7 vampires plus one human (minus Shiki) sat together at one booth of the train. Most of them chattered away as Rima stared boredly out the window. Senri Shiki sat alone in a booth

(across from Rima's troupe), Chiyo was super mad at him and refused to acknowledge his existence until he apologised. But, he just couldn't drink her blood. It didn't appeal to him like

Rima's did. If he was trapped in the room with Chiyo, while being blood thirsty he still wouldn't drink from his girlfriend.( That's because she is evil so she must taste bad.) It was all her

fault. Rima rarely talked to him at home and at school. She was a lousy _friend. _He stared gloomily at his cellphone. PING! **Wat r u doing?**Shiki stared at his cellphone. The text was

from....Rima. PING! **Y aren't U answering? **PING! **Does it look like i hav patience?** PING! **Wat's wrong ****with U? Stupid model. **The male vampire smiled slightly, maybe, maybe being

friends with Rima isn't so bad. At least this train ride won't be too boring.

* * *

"All you hooligans will be separated into pairs" Misumi-sensei said. Yori looked at Yuki, Ruka and Rima exchanged glances, Kaname and Ichijou, and Aidou glomped onto Kain. "We will be

using boy, girl pairings." Erisawa-sensei cleared his throat nosily. Yuki and Kaname was a must, Ruka blushed as Kain looked at her, Aido stared a Yori who stared at the ceiling and

Ichijou and Rima looked away from each other. Rima's heart pounded uncontrolably when her eyes met Shiki's. _Stupid, stupid heart._His warm gaze held hers, Rima reluctantly pulled her

eyes away from his and focused on the teachers. "We have created the list here." The teachers chorused. "Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen, the Daikon white carrots. Yuki and Kaname

Kuran, Kitchen for lunch. Takuma Ichijou and Sayori Wakaba, Cabbages..." "What!? Who am I with?" came Aido's furious shout. "You, Hanabusa, will be with me, with Carrots." Yoshiro-

sensei growled, totally fed up with the snotty noble. "Help!" Aido mouthed to his friends who pointedly ignored him. Misumi-sensei consulted her clipboard. "Senri Shiki and Rima Touya,

Apples. Chiyo Maiko and.." "What?" Shiki, Rima and Chiyo asked incredulously. "Hey, that's what the list says, can't argue with the list." While Yoshiro-sensei creeped up behind all the

students. "Get off the TRAIN!" she screamed

* * *

Ruka struggled as she tugged on the green tuft of the white Daikon Carrot. _I should try to talk to him. _She glanced at Kain nervously. _Ruka, just say... Hi Kain. Hello Akatsuki. How _

_are you? You talked with him before. Do it again. _Ruka Souen took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "I never thought you were that kind of girl." "Huh?" " I thought

you would never do the harvest because you'll get dirty or something. I guess I was wrong." Akatsuki Kain smiled a breath taking smile at her. "You pick the carrots faster than me."

Ruka looked at him. She was a good several meters in front, all her Daikon carrots had piled up into a triangular shaped pyramid. She hadn't realised she picked so many, she was

warped in her thoughts, she didn't noticed. _He just complimented me!_Ruka blushed an unattractive shade of red as she started to pick the carrots way faster than before. She didn't

notice when Kain came up behind her until she turned around. "Ack!" The tips of their noses touching, their lips inches a part. _Dang. _"Ummmm..." Ruka's eyes widened as Kain pressed his

lips against hers, his dirt encrusted hands weaving into her golden hair. _Hell, my hair is getting dirty._

* * *

"Cabbages are a popular veggie from the same family as the turnip, cauliflower, radish, horseradish, broccoli and many more." Sayori Wakaba recited as she brought the knife down onto

the base of the green vegetable. "Wow, Yori-chan really is smart!" Ichijou said, too much of Aido's annoyance. The Carrot patch was next to the Cabbage patch so Aido Hanabusa was

concentrating hard on listening at their conversation. "Why are we doing this again? There are so many cabbages." Ichijou complained pointing at rows and rows of cabbages. "The

cabbage you guys are harvesting goes to the market, then to supermarkets and different food retailers, and then end up in people's dining table to eat." Aido said, looking directly at Yori

as if challenging her intellect. Ichijou glanced at both of them nervously. The sound of Yoshiro-sensei interruppted the would-be-war. (I know, that teacher is incredibly

stupid/oblivious) "Erisawa-sempai!" The 2nd teacher approached the Carrot&Cabbage group. "I need your help, Yoshiro-sensei and another , You!" "Me?" came Ichijou's

surprised voice. Yoshiro-sensei started to drag Takuma Ichijou towards her 'Erisawa-sempai'. "Hanabusa, work with Sayori." she said before she left. The duo waited a couple of seconds

before they started shooting questions at each other. "What is another name for humans?" "Homo sapiens." "How long was the hundreds year war?" "Duh, a hundred." " What colour is

Napoleon's white horse?" "Uh...white?"(THat was Aido, not as smart as a genius is supposed to be eh?) "Are you human?" "Yes." "What colour are my eyes?" "What?" "Ha! I knew it!

I am smart, you are dumb!" Yori hopped up and down in her happy dance. Hanabusa stepped forward, his hand held her face still as his eyes peered into hers intensely, making her

tremble. "Amber, definetely amber." he declared, releasing her from his grip before she started hyperventilating._ Most people says it's brown. But, I always known it as Amber._ He was

different, she'll give him that. But no way she was going to admit that to him. EVER.

* * *

Rima gazed at the endless rows of apple trees. _There are so many. _She plucked a ruby red apple, and placed it gently into the bamboo woven basket. "Ne, Shiki are you done your tree?"

Silence. "Shiki?" Senri Shiki stared up at the intricate leaf designs of the apple tree, he laid down under the massive tree, basket put aside. "Are you slacking off?" Big, azure eyes crept

into his view. "What's the point, there are so many..." he listened to his voice falter as Rima glared at him. _Dang, that was majorly scary._He looked at her hands (currently sparking with

electricity) remembering the pain of her electric shock the last time it stung him. He grabbed his basket and started to fill it up with apples. "I'm going to bring this basket to Yuki and

Kaname-sama in the kitchen." she said quietly. He watched her back as she trailed up the hill and dissapear, then putting his basket down and lying under the shade again.

* * *

"Shoot." Aido muttered under his breath as he watched his blood spill from his palm. Yori had tripped carrying a heavy load of cabbages and he had caught the heavy knife that had

rested on top of the box she carried before the knife could lay it's blade on her. "Baka, baka, BAKA!" Yori said, sounding like a clucking chicken. She carefully held his hand palm up to

examine the wound. She took a bottle of antiseptic liquid and aimed at the bloody mess. "Don't wory, we vampires heal quickly." Aido said bravely before screeching in pain. "That evil

thing stings! It hurts! Owww..." The vampire attempted to blow at his throbbing, stinging wound, but the human, firmly moved the injured hand away from the mouth. "No blowing."

she said sternly, wrapping a fluffy white gauze around the now angry red gash in his palm.

* * *

"I have no idea how to cook." Yuki said miserably as she watched her partner stir as pot of soup, while adding an assortment of herbs and spicies. "Here, start with a potato." Kaname

handed her a knife and the spud. "Try to peel it." Yuki looked at this 'potato' hers cinnamon eyes blazing with determination. _15 minutes later..._ "I'm done!" she sang happily, only to

gaze at it nice and tiny almost pea sized 'potato'. "Eh? What happened?" Kaname looked at Yuki's handiwork. (sweatdrop on Kaname) "The peels are thicker than the potato itself. But,

good job Yuki." he forced a smile. When Yuki still looked confused he poked the thick, fat peels and said "The peels should be thin, potatoes are fatter. Here." The pureblood stood behind

her, clutching her hands and forcing her to skin the potato the right way. "Apples, Yuki! I..... sorry." Rima gaped openly at the couple peeling the potato. Kaname scratched his head

awkwardly, "I'm going to make the apple pie now, Yuki, continue to peel that potato." His deep voice caused Rima's eyes widened into saucers._ He, Kaname-sama, talks._ For all she knew

the pureblood/Yuki's endying lover had never talked in her presence, hearing his voice made her jump. "Umm..... I'll just slip away now, good bye, have fun cooking." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Rima!" (Turns back) Yuki smiled as she looked at Rima's t -shirt. "I love your shirt, and good choice." Confused, Rima thanked her friend and marched out, bumping into Ruka.

Her azure spheres scanned the other vampire's body. "Ruka, why are you covered in mud? Your hair is dirty!" But Ruka only smiled dreamily as she practically floated away, but not before

mumbling "I like your choice of shirts." Again, confusion. _What's wrong with everyone. _(A/N So obvioiusly she had not noticed what her shirt says.)

* * *

Chiyo walked down the rows of food to the orchard (apples section). Her darling Shiki was working with the enemy, she simply would not allow them to be alone together. She managed

to slip away from her 'dorky' partner from the pumpkin patch and headed straight towards Rima and Shiki. She turned the last corner before smacking into Rima Touya herself. She was

super mad once she got a good look at her. Not only was she pretty much clean in every way, the Kovitz t-shirt she was wearing drove her insane. Rima eyed Chiyo's reaction on her

shirt. _Is my shirt really bad? Daddy just shoved this shirt into my face this morning. He said it was from London, he got it from his recent business trip. I had just put it on with noticing it, besides_

_it's pretty cerulean blue colour._Rima stared down at her shirt. _Shit._A light cerulean blue, with a cute doll (Kinda like a Harajuku dolls) with long, flowing dark hair. The captions at the

bottom of the doll read: **She's a dark-haired bitch and I hate her.**She bit her lip, trying not to laugh but a giggle escaped from her lips. "I don't know what your plan is Rima Touya, but

I will not have you stand in my way to get into Shiki's heart! Just remember, you are just a substitute for him, nothing else. That ring on your finger? It's mine. Bought by him, for me. I

had to work so hard to plan my future from the moment. You know how hard it was for me to make him love me?" Chiyo blurted. "You, don't actually love him?" Rima whispered her face

forced into netural by in her mind, she was anything but. Chiyo's green eyes met her azure ones. "Do you? What exactly is Shiki to you, Rima Touya?" Chiyo glared at her but immediately

switched into I'm-a girl-you-need-to-pity look as Shiki appeared. Rima stalked off, looking pretty unhappy. "What?" Senri Shiki looked at Rima's departing figure. "Is she okay? What did

you do to her?" he said, every word had a hint of worry as he turned his back to Chiyo to follow Rima. "What did I do her? And why do you care about _her?" _She gripped his arm hard.

Shiki wordlessly pull her off and walked away. "Have you fallen for her now, Senri?" Chiyo's ear-splitting yell caused him to hesitate before continuing to find his friend.

"Rima!" Shiki caught up with her and grabbed her wrist only to have his hand shocked so bad, he let go, looking surprised. "I'm only the substitute, Shiki, there is no point in me having

this. Go back to Chiyo." she said sadly, pulling at the silver band on her 4th finger. She pressed it into his palm and turned away from him, tratorious tears running down her face.

* * *

"Rima? Riiimmachhiii? Lunch is ready!" familiar voices called towards the auburn haired vampire but no one bothered to answer. Rima slumped down behind a shed, her petite hands

hugging her knees. _What exactly is Senri Shiki, to me? That gorgeous, stupid vampire, what is he to me?_ Fuzzy emotions, uncomprehendable feelings mushed together into a mass

confused mess. Remembering the warm, smoldering eyes, her heart pumping at the sound of his voice (she tries very hard to conceal it) on the verge of hyperventillating, the warm tingle

he sent up her arm when he grabbed her wrist... "NO." she said out loud, denying, denying that possible cloud of emotion, leaving her as muddle, as confused than before.

Shiki stood alone, gazing at the beautiful flowers that blew freely in the breeze, his mind wandeing else where. _"Have you fallen for her now, Senri?"_ Chiyo's yell kept echoing in his head.

Images of Rima, so petite, so pretty he wanted to reach out and grab her, but the images faded replaced by Chiyo. She was the one he knew for a long time, the one who understood

him, the one he had originally proposed to. "Rima is only my friend."

* * *

**Okay, I had a feeling this is totally different from what I saw in my head. It is. Poo. This chapter is really long and. I think I was distracted when i typed it. Well, tell me what you**

**guys think. Plz Review! I might stick another bonus after this. But I know (I have a plan) the next chapter is called: The Truth about Chiyo Maiko.**

**Don't you just want that t-shirt Rima wore? Totally fictional though, i got the idea reading Shopaholic and Baby (except it was _She's a red-haired bitch and I hate her)_** **So I don't **

**own that tee. Thanks for reading!**

**~ Hanabah**


	12. The Truth About Chiyo Maiko

**Thank you all who reviewed and read my story! It's almost time to go to school again! Plus I got my results for the piano exam, and i passed! woo~**

* * *

"Rima. Rima, wake up. Rima!" Strong arms poked her. "Getoffmeh." she grumbled, pulling her sheets over her head. The arms slowly made their way up from her waist to her chest...Rima's hand lashed out and swung widly until her palm connected with something fleshy. "Engh." Shiki grunted, rubbing the now red spot on his cheek.

"YOU PERVERT! GO AWAY! SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU PERV, GOING IN MY ROOM!!"

Pillows and books flew at the intruder's head. "Ow..ouch..ow!" he ducked behind a couch for cover.

"I came here for a reason you know."

"To pervertedly touch me, yeah I know."

Shiki took a deep breath and stood up from behind the couch. Holding his hands out in the sign of peace.

"Get undressed."

A loud crack was heard as Rima brought her umbrella (which rested next to her bed) right down on his head._ That's gonna leave a mark._

"I meant change into something else, not get naked!!!" He stood up and walked quickly towards the exit "We have a photo shoot, get ready."

"Photo shoot? Hey, Shiki! What photo shoot?!"

* * *

Rima looked out the tinted windows of Senri Shiki's limo. _Maiko Studios?_"Chiyo's uncle's studios." Shiki said, answering Rima's unspoken question. She nodded and stepped out of the car

as Noriko Shiki walked towards them. "Rima Touya?!" A short woman with blond hair ran towards them, her face glowing with happiness as she flung her arms around the surprised

vampire into a tight hug. _Oh My God, It's another Ichijou._The female 'Ichijou' pulled away from Rima and examined her top to bottom. "Such incredible beauty and slim physque! Rima is, I

presume our Senri's sister?" she asked. "Fiancée" Rima said, the same time Shiki said "Good Friend" and the same time Mrs. Shiki answered "Wife." The woman looked at them, a bit

perplexed. "Anyways, today I want those two to do a couple shoot, maybe if Rima is capable, she will sign the contract too." Noriko said to the woman. "Rima, dear, this is Ayame, Senri's

manager and perhaps yours too." Ayame did a little twirl as if saying TADA! "They look so perfect together! Yes, couple shoot, couple shoot." Ayame dragged both Rima and Shiki into the

building.

* * *

"Here put this on." the clothing artist shoved some clothes in Rima's direction and ushered her into a dressing room. "Wow." The dressing room was huge. Mirrors adorned the walls,

glassy white lightbulbs surrounded each mirror. "So this is what Shiki goes through, being a model and all." she muttered, stripping of her clothes and putting on her new ones. It

was a simple short sleeved black dress that hung on her every curve comfortably. Her hair, up into 2 pigtails tied with black satin ribbons. She eyed the shoes nervously. _They really_

_expect me to wear that? _

Shiki waited outside Rima's dressing room, he was already dressed in low slung jeans and a button down shirt. "Senri!" a sharp voice sounded from behind him. Chiyo. She sauntered

towards him with a face full of surprise. "Why are you here?" she asked. He mumbled something about "photo shoot. Rima." just as the door to Rima's dressing room swung open. Both

vampires gaped at the vision that had wobbled out. Rima was beautiful, she seemed to glow from inside out, her black dress stood out against her pale skin, the way Shiki saw it, she

looked like an angel...maybe it was that rosy light from the ceiling that shone down directly down on her or something. The vision faltered as she continued to wobble until she tripped

and fell, only to be caught with the strong arms of Senri Shiki. She looked up at his face looming near hers, their lips inches apart. _Ack!_ She pulled away quickly, almost stumbling again.

"Stupid heels." The thin, strappy heels were freakishly long, destined for disaster. "There is nothing wrong with those gorgeous heels, it you that's the problem." sneered Chiyo. "This

is a proper way to walk." she gestured towards her feet, which was clad with 12cm stiletto heels and started to walk down the corridoor. She walked gracefully and practically glided

untill her heel caught into a fairly large crack of the porcelain tiling that paved the hall. "Ouf." Chiyo stumbled and fell squarely on her butt. "Ah, Chiyo-chan, your technique in walking

with heels is just so incredible, but I am not comfortable of falling on my tush like that." Rima said flatly. She pulled of her shoes one by one, Shiki's hand kept a few inches away from her

elbow, in case she lost her balance and fell again. Chiyo glared dangerously at Rima as she dusted herself off and stood up. "Senri, I have to go.. but Call me." she said flirtatiously

leaning in and pressing her lips to his, leaving Shiki in a weird daze. " Senri-sama, Rima-chan, time for the photo shoot." a lady appeared suddenly.

* * *

"Too the left.. no, too much... THERE! STAY!" the male photographer shouted as Rima posed, staring unblinkinlgy at the camera, while Shiki sat in the corner repeatedly calling someone.

_Probably Chiyo. _She watched as he shook his cellphone frustratedly, as if the phone would suddenly ring. "Okay, Shiki-sama, come here. " the photographer called for a couple shoot.

"Rima lie down on the chaise, there, next to Shiki. Now Shiki, put an arm...oh. Perfect!" Rima held her breath, Shiki's touch made her heart start beating insanely fast... and loud. Rima

listened closely, her head rested against Shiki's chest. Shiki's heart beat seemed to be higher than usual too. Shiki himself was beating himself up mentally. _Stupid heart, stupid, stupid_

_I thought vampires didn't have hearts, like the manga Ichijou always wants me to read. _It felt good, having Rima cradled in his arms, it felt...right. When his arms hugged Chiyo, it felt

like a...a anorexic stick (okay, he didn't actually think that.) He smiled to himself as he listen to the fluttering of Rima's heart. Silence. "Senri... did you just smile?" Ayame managed to say

while staring a him, fishmouthed. Actually everyone in the room gaped at them. Shiki's smile vanished just like it had suddenly appeared. "No I didn't" he said, his face neutral... unwilling

to give away any sign of emotion. "But, it did! You SMILED! I saw you!" Ayame made a frantic motion towards her eyes. "You must have imagined it." Ayame made a huffy noise and

signaled the group that the photo session was over.

"Just sign Here, initial here, here and ther... oh, don't forget her too." Rima looked at the modelling contract (which had more black than white), her eyes swirling around in their sockets

while both Ayame and Noriko breathed down on her, making her all flustered. Shiki slipped away, hoping to catch Chiyo before he left._Chiyo, Chiyo, where are you my Chiyo?_ He turned the

corner only to walk back again and hide around the wall. She was on her knees before some guy. Her dark hair hung around her face like a curtain. Shiki watched in surprised as she ran

her long fingers along the guy's thighs. She slowly made her way up his body until her mouth closed around his. Totally M rated sounds drifted towards Senri Shiki's unwilling ears. The

guy before Chiyo seemed to gain some sense and pushed her away, panting heavily. "It ended between us remember? You have that model boyfriend of yours? That Senri Shiki dude?"

Chiyo's head flung back as she laughed. "Senri-baby?" she sneered. "_Pfft!_ Who cares about him? I overestimated his wealth. He was never the guy I wanted, you were." He heard

enough, he backed up in disgust. Chiyo's 'affections' were all false. Every kiss, every touch...was a lie. He walked down the hall in a daze. "Senri-baby!" Chiyo's voice called, causing Shiki

to cringed. He ignored her and continued to walk. Chiyo grabbed his wrist." Honey, what's wrong?' her syrupy sweet voice had a hint of suspicion in it. "Let go." He whirled around,

glaring at her. "Senri?" she said uneasily. "You should know better Chiyo," he jerked his head towards one of the security cameras that surronded Maiko Studios. "In your uncle's studios

there is _always _someone watching." Without another word, Shiki strode off, leaving Chiyo behind.

"Shiki?" Rima looked uncertainly at him as he appproached. His footsteps quickened as he wrapped his arms around her in a embrace. "Shiki." she gasped, but he buried his head under

her auburn hair. "Rima.........."

* * *

**Shoot, i messed up the paragraphes at the top. Sorry. I know i haven't updated in a while, i have been too warped in buying school supplies and checking for my piano exam results (god, that one really stressed me out) I visited a new Chapters book store in the mall and was totally shocked that they didn't have a MANGA section, no VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!!!!!!!! Anyways, School's starting soon so I might be updating less and less. SOrry for the inconvenience.**

**Hanabah**


	13. The Drunken Act

**Okay, School has started! Make way for my crappy schedule! So just to let you guys know, I have changed my name . I just felt like an orange (don't ask) and liked pudding. But i'm getting off topic. This CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER OF PRINCESS HOURS.. EVER! **

**So insert Disclaimer here : I. Do. Not. Own. Vampire Knight or Princess Hours **

* * *

A gentle rapping sounded at the door to Rima Touya's room. "Coming!" she called, opening the door to find herself face to face with Senri Shiki. "Uhh..." Her mouth flopped open

unattractively as she stared at the model. "Sorry, bye." she quickly attempted to shut the door on him, only to see him stick his foot in the door's path, preventing the door from closing.

Shiki looked directly into Rima's eyes. "We need to talk." Yori, who was sitting on one of the fluffy beanbags in Rima's room, immediately sensed her friend's discomfort and swooped to

her rescue. "Umm... Rima? Ruka is on the phone."she said softly, handing the phone towards her. Rima blinked in surprise. "Ruka?" "Yup, you should talk in that huge closet of yours."

She beckoned the vampire towards another door, watching as Rima retreated towards her closet. "Well, you better go. Ruka and Rima talk for hours, it's really quite annoying

sometimes." Yori smiled slightly, pushing Shiki towards the exit, only for him to bump into Ruka on the way back to his room across Rima's. Yori took one look and almost fainted when she

saw Ruka and heard Rima's sort-of-loud, falsely perky, totally un-Rima like voice. "Hi Ruka! What am I wearing? Just the coolest thing! I was made a model, recently so I have all this new

designer clothing..." even thought Ruka hadn't had a phone near her at all and had now stared at the closet door in confusion. Shiki cocked his eyebrows, looking very amused. "I'll just

leave her to talk to... um.... Ruka." He retreated back towards his room. The moment she heard his door bang shut, Rima poked her head out of the closet. "Did he? You.." she pointed at

Ruka. "Yes, he was here the same time Ruka was." Yori said. "Uhhh...." Rima sighed. Plan backfired.

* * *

Shiki came out of his room the same time Ruka and Rima did out of Rima's room. "Going somewhere?" Ruka was dressed in a flowing sundress and sandal whereas Rima wore a black

sweater, short plaid skirt and killer boots. "Yori went on a date with Aido Hanabusa and we are going to a party." Ruka said, her face flushed in excitement compared to Rima who looked

utterly bored. Rima felt Shiki's eyes on her. _Her skirt, way to short._He could just imagine her lingering by the guys available at the party. Stabs of jealously immediately sprung into his

body. "If anyone makes a move on her, they are dead." he said out loud to much of Rima and Ruka's confusion.

* * *

"Rima! What's wrong with you?" Yuki asked, peering at the auburn haired vampire while bouncing up and down to the music. The vampire ignored her completely, drinking glass after

glass of an alcoholic liquid (take your pick, I don't drink a lot of alcohol just the occasionally wine or soju mixed with orange juice). Rima shook her head, the voice in her head kept on

shouting out. _No! I shouldn't be like this. I do not love Senri Shiki! _She sighed. She couldn't really deny the fact anymore. The fact that she was helplessly in love with "Shiki."

Ruka poked at a glassy eyed Rima Touya. "Oooo.. hi Kura... Rukkkkaaa" she slurred, her head moving to the direction where she thought her best friend was. "You drunk a lot of alcohol,

you know." Ruka turned Rima to the right direction. "Nope. I didn't." Rima smiled widely, showing off a set of pearly white teeth. Yuki and Ruka both stared. It was clear that they hadn't

seen Rima smile like that, in the past they would have wanted her to smile but now that they seen it for their own eyes, they really wished she hadn't smiled at all. "Kowai." Yuki

muttered, under her breath. "Rima, you look like crap." Ruka said bluntly. So she did. Auburn pigtails askewed her black sweater had a weird stain on the front and her skirt was now

wrinkled. "Don't worry, we called Shiki to pick you up!" Yuki piped up, ignoring the sharp jab of Ruka's elbow. Rima's response was instant. She gripped Yuki's hand hard. "Noo! Shiki-kun

can't come!" she wailed, her grip tightening on Yuki's hand. "Ow" Painful tears sprung from Yuki's eyes as she tried to wrench her hand off of Rima. Rima wrapped her hands around her

knees, rocking back and forth muttering "No, no, no..." "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Senri Shiki walked quickly up to the 3 vampires. Both Ruka and Yuki glanced at the drunk, Electricity

Girl. "Nope." they answered in unison. In one scoop, Shiki cradled Rima delicately in his arms who seemed to have not noticed. "Ya, um... you should take her home now." Ruka said,

eyeing the caring look the male model had given her best friend. "Yup, we should uh...." "Go." The girls stuttered their goodbyes and left quickly.

"You are really something, getting drunk like that, who knew vampires could get drunk?" he smirked at her. Rima's eyes fluttered open.

"Shiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Put me down."

her voice sounded hoarse and strangled, oddly distorted by a hacking cough.

"No."

"Shiki, now! Before I ...

After 1 last cough, she promptly puked her guts out onto the nearest thing there. Senri Shiki.

* * *

"You are really troublesome, you know?" Shiki said as he changed out of the barf stained shirt and into another. Rima was laid down carefully on the plushy down bed in his room. Now

she hugged a teddy bear, whispering secrets in its ear and giggling when she pressed the teddy bear's mouth towards her ear. Shiki stared at her, she looked up with big, childish wide

eyes the colour of jewels, looking back at him. _Alcohol + vampire= never mix. Ever._"It hurts." Rima said suddenly. Shiki looked at her more carefully, slightly alarmed. "Where? You

aren't gonna barf again, right?" he asked. She closed her eyes and lay still, her hands patting the spot over her heart. "It hurts, hurts." She whimpered. Silvery blue eyes clouded with

worry, Shiki extended his hand out to touch her. The second he did, Rima's eyes flew open. "It hurts too much! I can't stand it anymore!" She sobbed. "Every time I see him, my heart

flips. It wasn't like that before. Ruka and Yuki asked me about it but I always deny, deny, deny. I think I even love him. It doesn't help that... that _slutty vixen_ is always with him. Makes

me so annoyed. There was something wrong about her. I always knew that. But, I don't dare say a word. As if, he would listen. As if, he would care." Shiny, glittering tracks of tears

shone from her delicate face. All the colour drained from Shiki's face as the words sunk in slowly. "The boy you love, who is he?" he asked nonchalantly. Rima's eyes were on the teddy

bear, thinking that it was the one who spoke. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shiki. Senri Shiki.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I know it was a really long wait. Trying to update ASAP so stay for more K? so happy that i passed all 3 parts of my piano exam. I am a friggin teacher now!**

**Next chapter.... What would happen after Rima's confession? How willl Shiki take it? in the next chapppie all wil be revealed!**


	14. Confessions Again?

**It has been a looonngggg time since I updated i know, i'm so sorry! blame the school curriculum. So i won't waste anymore of your reading time and just enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Senri Shiki stood alone in his room. Rima had thankfully returned back to her own room, leaving Shiki alone in his thoughts. _Rima..._ That petite, auburn haired vampire wafted into his

mind. Her glossy pigtails, her fine porcelain skin, her doll like appearance.... everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Wait. He shook his head, there was another girl too. Chiyo. His

heart did one of those painfull wrenching squeezes every time he remembered the scene in the hall. He loved Chiyo right? He said that before, and yet when he had heard Rima whisper

his name, he felt his heart accelerated about 10 fold. _Stupid, messed up heart. _Rima loved him, plain and simple. Beautiful, quiet, angelic Rima... Shiki now realised that he did love her. He

had loved her the second they met, had always loved her. But he had shoved his love for her away so he could love Chiyo Maiko freely. He denied it, just like she did. It was so much

more clear now. "I love you, Rima Touya."

* * *

Rima lay down on her fluffy bed, her stomach pressed against her purple quilt. She lay her text book in front of her, loose papers fell out as she clumsily reached for her pencil. "May I

come in?" a muffled voice sounded from behind her door. _NO._"Nobody's here!" she called, wincing at how childish she felt. The door opened and a chestnut mop of hair poked in. Senri

Shiki. "Rima, I have to tell you something." Shiki's hands twisting and turning with great flexibility, obviously nervous for something. Rima got off her bed. "What is it Shiki?" she asked

wearily. She took a step forward and slipped on the loose papers she had dropped before. Shiki caught her instantly and held her to him. "Wha..." Rima felt his lips touch hers. He was

kissing her!!!! At first his lips were hard on hers at first, but slowly he relaxed. Shiki pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her small waist, Rima reached up, his hair tangled in

her long fingers. His heart was beating wildly in time with hers, lips parted, tongues dancing to their own waltz. She felt like her brain would explode with all the emotions she felt right

then. They fell onto the bed, sending her textbooks, pencils and paper flying for cover. Homework was forgotten.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" a high pitched shriek was the most unpleasant thing to wake you up in the morning, especially for a crabby I-hate-mornings teenage vampire. Make that two crabby

teenage vampires. Rima and Shiki both bolted up in unison, bonking heads in the process. "OW!" They, looked up to a slim figure standing by the doorway. Shiki's mom. "Mother, I..."

Shiki started to explain nervously (seeing they were in bed together and all...) But the expression on Noriko Shiki's face was not one of anger, but the expression of pure joy and

happiness. "YES!! You guys are so in love.. YES! YES! EEEeeeeeee!" She shrieked again, to much of Rima and Shiki's annoyance. "This took a lot sooner than we thought, I must call

the Touyas and tell them what happened. We shall push the wedding forward. Rima should get an ice whitish blue dress, **I** was going to wear a ice blue/white dress until that bastard

left me on the wedding day... I was a month pregnant with baby Senri then. Stupid twit." Rima watched as Shiki's mother babbled on and on walking out of her room, her voice fading

from her too sensitive ears. "We should get changed." Shiki cleared his throat, scrambling out of the maze of sheets and going towards his own room. He paused at the doorway, looking

uncomfortable. "I love you." he said to her.

"I know."

* * *

"What's wrong with your face?" Ruka asked bluntly as Rima sat down at their regular lunch table. "What?" Rima said, looking very surprised. "Your face." Ruka made a flappy gesture to

her own, "What happened to it?" When Rima still looked confused, Ruka made a frustrated sigh and turned towards her lunch. "I think what she means that your face is a glowy and

happy, which is pretty weird for you." Yuki said helpfully. "Ookkkaayy." Rima flushed, her hands cupping her face, just as Senri Shiki sat down beside her. Everone gaped at the two.

Hanabusa Aido was the first to regain his composure. "So, what's going on between you guys?" "Nothing." the 2 models said in unison. A smile played on Aido's lips. "That nothing sure

looks like something." Yori looked up and saw a flash of a snowy white scar against Rima's milky porcelain skin. "What's that?" she asked abruptly, pointing to the fading scar on Rima's

neck. Yori watched as Rima's blue eyes widened in shock and pulled the collar from her blue blouse up to hide the mark. "You guys did that?" Yuki yelled, standing up immediately then

sitting back down when she realised that everyone in the cafeteria was silently staring at her. "What did they do?" Yori asked. "They did the _Viculum Cognatus _: the Sacred Kiss, a Blood

Bond, binding the 2 vampires together."

* * *

**So? how was it? i know i haven't updated in a while, but it's almost christmas so I do more updating then!. Oh the Viculum Cognatus part, i don't know latin, i just used an English to latin dictionary. but i find that i can never understand those words! BAI!XD**


	15. The Wedding

**So, I lied. I didn't update as frequently as I thought I would. I was busy looking up SS501 stuff on Google and YouTube. hee hee. Blame the ridiculosly cute guys, not me. Happy belated New Year's.**

* * *

_Dear Ms. Chiyo Maiko,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the grand wedding of_

_the son of Ms. Noriko Shiki, Senri Shiki_

_&_

_the daughter of Mr and Mrs Kenji Touya, Rima Touya_

_on the wonderful, joyous day of---_

"UGHH!" Chiyo screamed frustratedly, one perfectly manicure hand crumpling the delicate ricepaper invitation to Rima and Shiki's wedding. She angrily lobbed the crumpled ball of paper down the hallway, it ricocheted off the wall and clobbered Sayori Wakaba in the head. "Wha!" Yori

turned around as saw the hateful vampire. "Jealous bitch." she muttered, walking away from Chiyo. "Stupid human." Chiyo countered before spotting the bright auburn hair of Rima Touya. "Rima!" she chirped, her hand pulled against the soft fabric of Rima's blouse. If she was surprised,

Rima didn't show it, she turned around to face the ex-girlfriend of her new fiancé. "So, congratulations of the engagement." Chiyo's voice was sickly sweet.

"How long did it take for him to say yes?" she continued. "Sorry?" Rima asked. The other vampire waved impatiently. "When you asked? It was you that asked right? Or did he? OH Sorry, I thought Senri wasn't the _committed_type." She laughed airily. Rima frowned, that girl was starting

to piss her off. "Are you just mad that you weren't the one that is engaged to him?" Rima asked flatly. Chiyo's green eyes widened, her mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "He made the wrong choice. I was supposed to be his wife!" "So, you can get his fortune and be famous ladidah

but.. you were caught, your tongue stuck down some rich boy's throat." Rima answered. "You BITCH! HOW COULD SENRI EVER FALL FOR YOU??? HE WAS MINE!" Her hand swung up as if to slap Rima across the face. "Stop it." A low, husky voice barged into the heated conversation.

Senri Shiki's hand lifted up and gripped Chiyo's wrist and stepping in front of Rima's petite form, protecting her from the evil bitch queen. "First of all, I wasn't yours ever, I had my own choice just like you had yours to reject my proposal." he dropped her wrist, leaving Chiyo rubbing the

now bruised finger indented spots. " Second, I bonded with Rima for a reason, I could see myself being with her forever. I didn't see myself ever being with you Chiyo, and seeing that scene in the hall just confirmed my thoughts." Shiki grabbed Rima and towed her along, he walked a

few steps away before turning around again. "Third, don't talk to Rima like that ever again because it has nothing to do with her. It was with you and me... we're through Chiyo Maiko. Finished." he said harshly before towing Rima away again. Chiyo stared at her hands which were curled

into fists, her face flushed with embarrassement and anger. _You'll regret you said that Senri Shiki, you are going to pay dearly for your mistake. _

* * *

"Wedding! Wedddinnngg Daaayyyy!" Yuki sang out skipping into the big room smartly labeled "Bride Dressing Room." Rima's 3 friends circled aroung her all wearing the same wispy chiffon dresses in different shades of white. " I love your wedding dress. " Ruka cooed while Yuki stood up

looking very alert. "Wedding Dress? Isn't that a song bye Taeyang from Big Bang, the Korean band?" Yuki chirped and she started to hum the tune out loud. "Yuki, sing somewhere else." Yori hissed while turning back to Rima. " I agree, you look so pretty." Rima smiled at bit and

straightened up as Noriko Shiki swept into the room. "Dah-ling , you must wear this, the tiara that I wore on my happy day." She beamed at Rima, carefully placing a silver tiara, studded with sapphires onto the crown of Rima's head. The Wedding March started and Noriko pushed Rima

gently towards Mr. Touya. "Knock 'em dead." Ruka whispered as she passed Rima to go stand with the other. "Dum, dum dah dum.." Rima hummed to herself as she walked nervously down the aisle. Shiki turned as the music reached the climax. He blinked furiosly, clearly disbelieving

what he saw. The porcelain beauty that was walking towards him looked like an angel. Rima wore a dress of the palest of all ice blues. The corset bodice streched into a full princess skirts with mounds of voluminous folds of blue satin fabric. Her hair was done in pigtails of course, but

they were curled into multiple elegant ringlets. With Noriko Shiki's tiara on her head, Shiki was convinced that Rima Touya was a real princess coming to save him. "Do you Senri Shiki take Rima Touya to be your bride?" Shiki blinked. The priest dude and about 360 other people including

his bride was staring at him expectantly. "Uh, yes." he answered, looking a tad bit flustered. "You may kiss the bride." the preist said and Shiki bent low to press his lips against Rima's. It wasn't those long, passionate kisses that they had exchanged a few weeks back, it was short but

sweet, teasing but shy that left them both staring at each other longingly as they broke apart. "Stop the wedding!" a voice cried. Everyone turned to face the person who had spoken. Chiyo Maiko was standing in the middle of the aisle, looking a gorgeous as ever. She wore a dress of

the purest black with red swirling patterns embroidered at the hem with crimson lace peeking from underneath the dress. Her thick dark hair shimmered down her back, her emerald green eyes blazing with hatred that was reserved solely for the newly weds. _What the hell was she here _

_for? _Everyone watched as Chiyo stumbled forward, any trace of the sharp glint of her eyes was gone, replaced by a look that might have been deemed depressed. "Ohmigosh! Mrs. Shiki! I can't believe what happened, I mean how could it happen with Senri right?" she fell forward

sobbing hysterically, while Noriko Shiki regarded her with mistrust. "What is this about Chiyo?" she asked wearily. Chiyo dramatically pulled out a magazine from her Coach tote and showed it somewhat reluctantly to Shiki's mom. _That fake. _But as Rima watched Noriko Shiki's eyes narrow

, she couldn't help but feel worried and sort of threatened by what Chiyo had given her new mother-in-law. Noriko Shiki patted Chiyo gently and Chiyo stood up to walk away slowly, not before she casted an evil glint at Rima and Shiki, who both still stood on the podium thing. Rima

watched as Noriko put the magazine in her own Louis Vuitton bag before rising herself and left the room in utter silence. Rima wasn't sure what had happened, but she figured she will find out soon enough.

* * *

"I LET YOU GO OUT BY YOURSELF, FOR YOU TO GET ENGAGED AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" Senri Shiki's mother yelled out at her son. Rima and Shiki sat side by side on the couch, the same faces of utter bewilderment pasted on both vampires. Obviously they had never seen Noriko Shiki that

mad, or that loud. "Mother, what are you talking about?" Shiki asked calmly. "THIS." she flung the magazine that Chiyo had given her after the wedding. On the cover it had a huge picture of Senri Shiki emblazoned on it, with a tiny picture of Rima in the corner. the block lettering

screamed FAMOUS PRINCE OF MODELING INDUSTRY, SENRI SHIKI FOUND CHEATING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN? Both models frowned at those words. But it got worse as they opened the magazine. 4 pages splayed with different pictures of Shiki and Rima and pictures of Shiki and a girl

blurred out (undoubtedly Chiyo Maiko) being together. Shiki and Chiyo at the movies, Shiki and Chiyo at the ice cream parlour, the jewerly shop, flower shop, top shop and even a picture with Shiki and Chiyo kissing. Every picture showed Shiki and the same girl that wasn't Rima, each

picture Chiyo had cleverly blurred out her own face. There was no proof of the time the pictures was taken, no proof that he actually had an affair, but how come it all seemed true? Shiki closed the magazine angrily as Rima looked up to see Mrs. Shiki swallow an Aspirin... or 5. Noriko

rubbed her temples as she turned back to face to couple. "I'm going to have to send you away Senri, this will take a blow to our family, but you must be protected." she began softly. "How about Rima?" Shiki immediately. "Rima... she will stay here and pretend nothing has happenned.

It would be the best. You will stay in New York, Senri.... until this problem is fixed." "How long will that take?" Rima asked, her slender fingers inching towards Shiki and he took his hand into hers, fingers entwined. "I don't know, it could take a week, a month or years." Noriko answered.

"But you have to leave, you have to protect yourself... and Rima."

* * *

**Next Chappie will be the finale! see what happens next! so this ended up to be a late bday present from me to you guys (weird, usually the bday person gets the presents) so i hope you enjoyed it! ANY SS501 fans, please visit me and my friends site .**

**Follow me on Twitter! Hannahlites**

**.**

**SS501 fighting!**


	16. Epilogue

**NOOOOOOOOOO its the endddd!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyeoung VK fans! Please enjoy the last chappie of my beloved PH cuz there won't be anymore!!!!! Is sad. but enjoy!**

* * *

_2years later....._

Shiki stood alone in the balcony of his lonely one bedroom apartment on the upper east side of New York. It has been ages since he last saw

Rima, his friends and his family since the magazine fiasco. He watched as a bright yellow taxi stop across the street from his apartment building

down below. A few seconds later, a girl stepped onto the street. He watched, facinated as she blatantly crossed the street, without actually

paying attention if there were cars zooming at her. She had glossy auburn hair, tied up into 2 very messy pigtails, like she had just woken up.

She wore a slim ivory trenchcoat, with a silly plastic tiara on her head. He smiled at the tiara, perking up as she stopped at the entrance of Shiki's

apartment. She disappeared through the pristine glass doors and Shiki jumped to his feet. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was opened

before the bell could even finish its song. "Hey." "Hey." he kissed her, hands knotting in her hair, breathing in her familiar smell, he had longed for

her for the last 2 years and now she was here, right before him. "Rima." he breathed when they pulled apart. "How's life at the palace?" he asked

, smiling as Rima rolled her eyes at the representation of what he called 'home'. "You mean the prison? Good. Lonely" she added. She pushed

a similar plastic crown that was on her head towards him. He looked at her, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"The Queen wants you to come home." Shiki cocked his head to one side. "Queen?" Rima punched him playfully in the gut. "You're the one who

started the stupid castle fairy tale analogy, mister. The Queen wants the prince to come home." she repeated. "And the princess?" Silvery eyes

never left the azure ones.

"I'm coming back to the palace too, to live a happily ever after with my prince"

* * *

**So, I know this was short but yay!PRincess Hours has officially ended. waaaaaa! A shout to TEAM CANADA for their awesome game against USa for the gold medal in men's hockey, Vancouver 2010. Today is the end of the olympics, as too is my story. Stay tuned for new fanfics!**

**xoxo,**

**Hannah (follow me on Twitter! .com/Hannahlites**


End file.
